Thinking of you
by ChloeBelle102
Summary: Mischievous, Vain, and smug was written on his forehead. Know-it-all, Mudblood, Book-worm was everything he thought of her. Until their fourth year at Hogwarts.Draco noticed her new found beauty. She kept a deep secret something that only her friends know of. He knew something was up and he was desperate to find out. So him and Blaise made a bet get her to fall in love with you.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had just woken up in her four-poster bedroom with Ginny Weasley shaking her vigorously.

"What?" Hermione said sleepily.

"Breakfast in the Hall is almost over and Charms start soon and your not even dressed!" Ginny had explained.

This was just the kind of thing Ginny would do. Ever since she entered Hogwarts Ginny has always been there for her. They were best friends as you would say. Whenever she cried because of the teasing from Draco Malfoy she was there to comfort her. She was always on Hermione's side when something went wrong and woke her up in the morning in case she started to sleep in. Of course there were things she would do for Ginny in return like helping on her homework, studying in the library, and trying to visit in the summer as often as possible.

"Thanks Gin." She stated sleepily and laid back in her bed.

"That means now!" She yelled in her ear.

"OW!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped out of her bed while holding her right ear.

Ginny just laughed while holding her side at her best friend's actions.

"Finally," Ginny stated in between laughs.

"Oh be quiet." Hermione stated jokingly.

"Don't be too long, I'm going to go eat some breakfast better hurry up Herms." Ginny yelled as she was halfway down the stairs.

"K!" She replied.

Hermione took a step into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. Ever since last year she noticed that her hair had gotten longer, she slimed out, her hair straitened, and her curves started to become more noticeable. Some boys her age back in the muggle world took notice also. Over the summer she had her first date with a boy and her first kiss. Then never saw him again. It was odd how she never noticed the changes in her appearance and personality. She wasn't the same, she was more laid back and not as strict anymore. Of course she still worried about being a 'Good-Girl' but, that image has probably changed because of the constant trouble she got herself into when she was around her two friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Like finding the Chamber of Secrets, discovering the Sorcerer's Stone, and helping a fugitive escape from dementors. Those were all of course for a good cause so she never cared about it.

After straightening her hair and dressing up in her robes for classes she made her way down to the Great Hall for a few minutes of breakfast before classes started. She made her way to the Gryffindor table sitting in between Ginny and Ron while Harry was across from them.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. While eating breakfast his gaze met the entrance where Hermione Granger had stood. For a moment he thought about looking away but, once he had gotten a better look at her he was amazed at how much she had changed. He noticed how much better she looked in appearance. Blaise had snapped his fingers right across from his best guy friend's face to snap him out of his trance.

"What were you looking at?" He asked.

"Um, nothing. Non of your business anyways." He explained.

Blaise turned his head where he was staring only to see the one-and-only Hermione Granger. He chuckled and turned to his friend.

"Seriously? That mudblood Granger?" He teased.

"No, I'd rather snog Pansy than, even have interest in that filthy Mudblood." He confessed.

"Hey Oh, wait why am I worrying? I know you want me." She said smugly as she started to daydream about her 'thoughts' all over again.

Draco looked at Blaise and then at Pansy in disgust.

"My father will here about this!" He exclaimed before storming off out of the Great Hall.

Hermione had just finished eating a plate of eggs and orange juice before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Classes start soon, so I'm going to go anyways." She replied.

He nodded and she waved good-bye. She rushed out of the Great Hall but picked up her pace and ran. After making it a few feet she clashed right into somebody.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"Watch where you're going Granger!" Draco ordered.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as she looked at him.

"Who else would it be you filthy Mudblood?" He stated annoyed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran into you but for comment I take it back!" Hermione stated.

He rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.

"Jack-ass!" She yelled out.

"Ditto, except the girl term!" He yelled in reply.

Hermione continued down the hall until she reached Charms.

As soon as classes ended Hermione just wanted to go to bed. She had double Charms with the Slytherins and had Malfoy constantly spitting out insults when he could. Then she would say something back and then lose ten points off Gryffindor because of the new professor Gillwind But, She had to go to the Great Hall for Dinner. When she sat down Ginny started talking about an announcement that is supposed to be made after dinner. She seemed a little on edge which was odd.

"Hey, Yo Hermione!" Ron yelled waving a hand in front of her face. "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

All of a sudden the whole Hall became silent because of how loud Ron screamed. Which was actually quite embarrassing.

"Great I lost my train of thought." Hermione complained.

"That's what your worried about!" Ginny said as the everyone stared. "Let's leave before Ron makes another reason for everyone else to think we are loony!"

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Ron complained.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron's actions.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were right at the door before Dumbledoor was at the podium.

"Hey, You back there!" He yelled as they all pointed at themselves.

Snape stood up and stood right next to Dumbledoor.

"Yes you now sit back down or twenty points of Gryffindor." Snape said yet they still didn't move. "Each."

They all sat down as Ginny laid her head down on the table in shame. Snape sat down and Dumbledoor continued.

"The last year at Hogwarts was another amazing year. This year I hope to be just as wonderful because we will have a few visitors. Bauxton Academy and Durmstrang will be gladly staying here for the next school year. You may be asking why that is. Well, because of the Triwizard Tournament. Yes, We have decided to host one this year. We will pick one lucky student out of each school who is of the age seventeen, to participate." He explained.

"Why would they do such a thing people of died in a Tournament." Hermione commented to herself.

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders. After dinner Hermione and Ginny decided to race to the common room. When Ginny shouted 'GO' Hermione jolted through the crowd way past Ginny. As she ran through the halls she rested for a moment against a wall figuring that she was way past Ginny by now. After she caught her breath she stood up to continued running until she felt someone tap her shoulder. Figuring it was Ginny she continued running until the person who tapped her caught up to her and grabbed her arm. It was Gillwind the charms teacher. The man she was terrified of.

"Yes sir' ?" She said shakily.

He smirked and grabbed her shoulder. He dragged her into an empty near by classroom. The most of the seats were staked up on tables. The lights didn't work anymore if you turned them on they would just flicker. The chalk looked bitten into and would make a screechy sound if you used it at all.

"Sit down in an empty seat Granger." He ordered.

She just gulped and sat down.

Gillwind grabbed a ruler from a closet. Which Hermione never understood why he knew what a ruler was considering he is a wizard and a ruler is a muggle object.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked as he stopped to look at her.

"Yes sir." She answered as she squeezed the edge of the table making her palms sweaty.

"And why is that Hermione?" He asked.

"Because of my actions with Mr. Malfoy." She answered tensing up.

Gillwind sighed.

"Hermione, Hermione." He said. "Have I taught you nothing?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she saw him raise high above his head and slam it down on Hermione's face.

Meanwhile, Draco continued down the hall making his way to the Slytherin common room until Potter, Weasley, and Weasley's sister came rushing down the hall. Harry was shouting "Do you know Hermione's Whereabouts?". Ginny ran straight up to Draco and asked him the exact same thing.

"No, and why does it matter?" He asked.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and continued asking everyone she saw. Of course Draco was curious why they were so anxious to find Hermione. But, was he actually going to look for her and ask why? No. Just when he found the staircase to the Slytherin house he saw Hermione walking ahead of him and trying to stay away from keeping eye contact with anyone. Which was strange. Nevertheless, Draco continued until he reached the Slytherin house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next day with a huge bruise across her cheek and a streak was across her back from where Gillwind had slashed the ruler across her back. Today was the weekend they would be going to Hogsmeade and she wasn't really sure she wanted to go along. She couldn't sleep well last night because of the wound on her back so everyone was still sleeping. She crawled across her bed and opened her trunk to get something out. Hermione dug through it and pulled out a makeup bag to cover her face wound with. She got up and headed straight for the bathroom. After a long and steamy shower she got dressed into a light baby blue sweater and long blue jeans. After covering up both of her wounds and putting her hair in a ponytail she decided to go ahead down to breakfast where the early birds would be eating.

Draco didn't sleep at all last night. First, he had a dream about snogging Pansy then somehow he was running away from a herd of leprechauns. Then, he was dancing with a giant marshmallow. So when he woke up he decided no more muggle cereal. He laid his head down on the table begging for sleep which never came. He couldn't sleep because of last night either. Hermione was hiding something this year she is… different. Draco himself couldn't believe he was even thinking about this. He knew something was up and because of this curiosity has taken over. The desperate look in Ginny Weasley's eye, Hermione avoiding everyone in the hallway, Potter shouting frantically, and the constant worry Ron Weasley was having last night. He couldn't help but be worried too.

His glance met Hermione's eyes who just walked in. He couldn't help but, stare right back into her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione on the other hand quickly looked away and ran straight to her table. Was it something he did? He would never ever know.

After, half an hour the Great Hall was bursting with laughter and chatter of the four tables. Dumbledoor walked up to the Podium to make direct all the students third year and above.

"First I would like to announce that everyone who is of age and is interested in the Tri Wizard Tournament may start to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire. Also, this year for all Hogsmeade trips we will start to have partners. We did not plan any of these you will simple come and pull a piece of paper sitting next to your plates and find your partner. When you have met your partner you may go." Dumbledoor said.

Hermione pulled the paper from right next to her plate and discovered the number '2'. She smiled this was her lucky number when she was younger, Hermione just chuckled at the thought.

"I'm number nineteen!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Harry then raised his eyebrows for a moment he was silent and then said:

"Me too,"

"Really?" Ginny answered.

"Yes." He replied.

Ginny blushed a deep red almost as red as her hair.

"I'm number twenty-six." Ron announced.

"Why my dear brother that is also my number…partner." Fred Weasley said from behind Ron.

"Bloody Hell, literally." Ron commented before walking off with Fred.

Now Hermione was left alone. She couldn't help but, wonder who her partner was. So she stood up and mingled around. Until she heard someone say "Number two?". Hermione turned to see the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What?" Hermione whispered as she gripped the petite piece of paper ripping it.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He said annoyed.

She looked up at him. He was the reason Gillwind beat her everyday after classes. He was the reason she can't tell anymore people. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are already having enough trouble keeping it a secret. He was the reason she is suffering and he doesn't even know it himself. Hermione's stare turned into a glare.

"Leave me alone." Hermione stated simply and walked off.

Draco followed her until she reached the outdoors and stopped. Hermione glanced to her left and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting there waiting for her. The trio's eyes widened as they saw Draco Malfoy. He caught up to her and stood beside her.

"Why so feisty Granger?" He asked.

Hermione turned to look at him which turned into rage. She raised her fist hit him straight in the nose with all the strength she had, Wowing her friends. Draco held his nose as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini ran up to him.

"Trust me just leave me alone." She stated trying to contain her rage and stomped off.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran up behind her.

"Woah when did you have the guts to do that?" Ron exclaimed awed.

"Since he started to give me hell." She answered.

They stopped following her in shock. They had never seen Hermione this outraged. When Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade which has rushing witches and wizards in a bustle. She walked into a nearby store called Honeydukes. She bought a series of candies and continued to roam the streets. Until she came across a bookshop. She entered and browsed until she found book called "Most Powerful Wizards, All about Merlin" . She sat down outside at a table to read it. After awhile someone had tapped her shoulder, when she turned around she was Draco. Who sat down across from her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"See that you have calmed down." He confessed.

Hermione stood up not wanting to deal with him at the moment. She walked back into the shop to buy the book while Draco followed.

"That'll be 14 Galleons." The cashier said.

Hermione handed the amount to her and took the bag which contained her book.

"Thanks you have a wonderful day." The cashier said.

"You too," Hermione replied.

She stepped outside as Draco followed her. Hermione noticed and rushed through the crowd to lose him, she eventually turned into an ally. Draco turned into the ally right behind her.

"What do you want from me!" She yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." He said.

"Then why are you following me around?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I would tell you I'm a huge snitch." He commented.

"Who did you tell." Hermione asked while turning around.

"Gillwind, yeah I noticed he seems to strike some fear in you when he notices you misbehaving Granger." He said smugly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but feel a whole entire weight on her shoulder enlarge again. Her eyes started brimming with tears before she slid down the wall dropping everything in her hands. She couldn't contain the tears and she just burst out crying. She didn't silently cry either, she couldn't help but whimper.

Draco stood there frozen, he couldn't deal with people crying. He never expected her to burst out crying like this.

"Why would you tell him!" She yelled out in between cries.

Draco didn't know how to reply.

"Are you that scared of him?" He spit out.

"Terrified!" She yelled out. "You know what just leave me alone. I can't stand having you around it makes me so stressed out. I feel like the whole world is tumbling down on me because of you! It's the reason I feel all alone! Just get out of here, I'm already in enough trouble!"

Draco couldn't help but feel hurt because of her words. He never heard or seen someone yell at him like that. To be honest he couldn't stand that. So he just stomped off.

Later, Hermione gathered herself up and wiped the tears that streamed down her face. She continued walking until she found her friends.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled out in usion.

Hermione walked slowly while watching out for Gillwind over to them.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Guess what we found!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hm?" She replied.

"A Muggle shop just down the lane we thought about waiting for you but I just got so excited I went straight in and found this." Ginny said and pulled out a music box that had flowers and tiny fairies painted on the side with a beautiful white painted as the background. It looked old but she didn't mind. It was wonderful. She noticed something quick though, it resembled the one her mother bought her in London. She lost it in her first year when going across the lake. She stood up off the small canoe and it fell into the black lake out of her pocket. She smiled and engulfed Ginny into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione replied.

"Your welcome Herms." Ginny replied.

"Not disrupt this lady friend moment but it's getting dark." Harry announced.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione chuckled and they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Draco rested on the couch in Slytherin common room. With Blaise right across from him.

"Granger hit you pretty hard. It's starting to turn purple." He confessed.

"Is it really?" He asked.

Blaise chuckled. "Nope."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. He punched Blaise in the shoulder in a friendly way.

"So early I saw you stalking little Miss. I have hidden anger issues so you better 'f' off." Blaise asked.

"Haha, yes true but, nah I said something to her and she just burst out crying it was freaky." Draco explained.

"Yeah she has been acting odd ever since this school year started." Blaise confessed.

"So you have been actually paying attention to little Miss…Whatever you said." Draco asked.

"Nope, but I noticed you have." Blaise said.

"What, No!" Draco said defensively.

"Tell you what I'll make you a bet, get Granger to fall in love with you by the end of the year. Then find out what's up with her. If you don't I get to dye your hair red permanently and you have to wear a sign that says 'Draco Weasley' on your back!" Blaise proposed.

Draco chuckled. "Permanently? Deal."

"Time to put that Malfoy charm on." Draco announced.

"If only it worked." Blaise said teasingly.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood at the same spot where Gillwind had beat her last time.

"Hermione." Gillwind hesitated. "I have no words."

He slapped her across the face twice. Each time sending a wave of pain through Hermione.

"Why do you do this to me!" Hermione yelled out as he raised the ruler he had the previous night.

"Because…"He said and stopped.

"Because of what!" Hermione stood up and yelled out.

Gillwind shook his head and continued to hit her.

"Because of the Prophecy!" He yelled out.

"What Prophecy?" Hermione whimpered.

"Never mind that. Just go onto bed before I change my mind about dismissing you." He said.

Hermione hurried out of the room before crashing into Ginny Weasley.

"I was waiting for you." She said while her eyes were brimming with tears.

Hermione couldn't help but start to feel sentimental. Ginny burst out crying and Hermione hugged her tight.

"I found something out." She said.

"What?" Ginny asked calming down.

"He said something about a Prophecy." Hermione asked.

Ginny stood up straight and wiped her tears.

"If only we knew who wrote it." She said and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah if only we knew." Hermione said.

"Oh goodness your face is red!" Ginny stated worried.

Hermione rested her hand on it. The wound felt tender.

"Don't worry next time I'm going to try and find out the name of the Prophecy then, find out who wrote it." Hermione said to comfort her friend.

"So we can give them a big kick in the balls?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed slightly trying not to overdue do it.

"Exactly." Hermione answered.

Ginny laughed along with her and they slowly skipped to the common room. When they arrived Ron and Harry laid Hermione down to tend to her wounds.

"Go get ice!" Ron yelled to Fred.

Fred peaked and looked at Hermione.

"Oh Merlin what happened!" He yelled out.

"I fell down the stairs." Hermione lied.

"Jeez Herms, a little clumsy tonight aren't we?" George added.

"Besides why use Ice when you are a wizard Ron!" Fred obviously pointed out.

"Well what spell do you use Fred and George?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Ice, Icee, appear, appear, bippty, boppty. I don't know, think Ronald." Fred and George stated in usion.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ice, Icee, appear , app-"

"NOT LITERALLY!" Everyone yelled out.

When classes started the next morning, Hermione was in Potions. She was partnered up with Pansy Parkinson.

"It's says you have to chop them into fourteen slices." She complained.

"No it says to cut into sixteen." Hermione said.

Pansy read back over the book.

"Oh never mind I was looking on the wrong page." She announced.

"Please focus on the assignment Parkinson and Granger." Snape said.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said.

Pansy on the other hand rolled her eyes.

Draco had gotten paired with Blaise for the assignment which was a huge relief for him.

"Time." Draco said and stopped the burner.

"Hey Hermione's looking fine today." Blaise pointed out.

"I didn't know you fancied her?" Draco pointed out in a teasing way.

Blaise shook his head. "Only a hint for you to go for it."

"Fine." Draco replied. "Professor, may I be excused?"

"Why do you feel the need to be excused?" Snape asked.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." He lied.

"Fine be back soon." Snape replied.

"Um Professor, may I take someone with me?" Draco asked making Snape give him the 'Why?" look.

"I have a fear of walking empty hallways alone, that's why I always report to classes with Pansy Parkinson." He made up.

_Really a fear of hallways? _Hermione thought.

"Tragic." Snape said not buying it.

"Thank you sir'." He said and ran across the room while grabbing Hermione's wrist making her drop everything in her hands.

Once out of the classroom Hermione started to ask the questions.

"Why would you make up such a ridiculous lie and Why did you take me to go with you anyways? If you think this going to make up for Hogsmeade it isn't going to. Where are you taking me anyways? You know I would classify this as kidnap! That's illegal in the muggle wor-"

"_Shh, _be quiet and stop shouting please." Draco interrupted holding his hand over her mouth.

Hermione yanked his hand off her face.

"Why should I?" She said more quietly and crossed her arms.

"Because I'm about to tell you something important!" He said.

"I'm listening." Hermione stated.

Draco sighed and put his hands on each wall with Hermione right in front of him. He laid his head low trying to think of what to say.

"Sorry," He said.

"Is this Draco Malfoy apologizing?" Hermione snickered.

"Yes. Please accept my apology." Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "Why should I?"

"Because, because." Draco repeated. "I really want to try and be friends."

Hermione looked puzzled. Was Draco Malfoy trying to apologize for four years of harassment? Actually I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Okay, but…we have to be secret friends." Hermione proposed.

"Absolutely Gran- Hermione." Draco agreed.

"Okay, um Draco." Hermione replied.

"We'll meet everyday downstairs. In an empty old Potions room after classes." He suggested.

Hermione thought about it. That's where she had to meet Gillwind everyday. Maybe if they met for only an hour. If she didn't go to Gillwind she would get it twice as bad the next day.

"Okay but only for a little but after classes I usually have um plans." Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione laughed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It feels weird hearing you call me Hermione and not Granger." Hermione confessed.

Draco chuckled.

"I guess it does…"


End file.
